The Darkness that Fades into the World
by Lord of the Phoenix
Summary: AU New Moon! After the getting dumped in the woods by Edward, Bella learns some things about herself. However, after she jumps off the cliff Jake isn't there to save her & neither are Cullen's, something else is, a mergirl? She'll come into her powers and sees the world for what it really is and make new mythical friends! Yuri! CANCELLED!


_**Disclaimer:**__ I__ do__ not__ own__ Twilight_

_**Twilight**_

**The World that Fades into the Darkness**

_**Prologue**_

I've really got to stop doing this. Its probably going too far now, all of these foolish, reckless things I've been doing just to hear his voice. It's odd, but it's not even Edward's voice I hear crying out for me to stop anymore but hers: Alice's. Why oh why does her voice have to just turn out to be even more appealing than 'his'? So soft and playful… not tense and worried like his always was.

"Damn Isabella Swan, pull your self together you are not…" I trail off as I reprimand myself in annoyance. I can't even bring myself to say the freaking word… how lame am I?

It's not like I'm homophobic or anything, but I had never before imagined myself liking other girls, yet ever since his voice was replaced by hers, I find myself checking other girls out, and too pleased to have gym, (and getting more aroused than being around any cute boys ever made me). I've reached a low place when I'm happy to have gym class just for a chance to see the other girls in their undies.

I shake my head violently as I take some calming breaths, my hair whipping powerfully in the wind, the clouds slightly darker this afternoon than they were this morning. I'm standing on top of a cliff facing the powerful ocean below, and no before you think it I'm not here to kill myself.

Nope… you see my friend Jacob (Jake) said he'll take me cliff diving today, but he bailed on me so I figured I could go myself, I can swim so I'll be fine… right?

I had considered taking my clothes off as I'm wearing a swimsuit under them, but I shiver at the thought and wonder whether I actually have the guts to do this or not as I'm very near the stage of chickening out.

I hear her sweet voice egging on coward-Bella while brave-Bella was glaring at the imagined image of my best friend floating before me. (That's right I still consider her my best friend even though she left. I figure Edward made sure she promised she wouldn't even say goodbye). If I ever get the chance to slap him and make it hurt I won't hesitate.

Edward not only broke my fragile heart but chewed down on it, and spat it back out without even leaving my little pixy bandage to help fit me back together in some semblance of working order.

To top things off with my crap-ass life my second to best friend Jake has been making advances at me and the mere thought is sickening.

His pack of friends all expect me to just drop what I've discovered about myself and date him, (I'm not even sure what I want anymore). I had gotten into a huge fight about the whole thing with this girl Leah from the res about it. She kept saying stuff about Edward being complete waste of time and stuff and getting in my face. I snapped and told her why I couldn't be with Jake and why if Edward did come back I would reject him too.

That was weeks ago, and I was surprised she hadn't told anyone. In fact, she was being a lot nicer to me the last time I saw her. Maybe she understands a little how hard it can be sometimes because it is, (after all she has some serious problems herself). I think she might expect me to tell Jake sometime soon, but how do you? I suppose things like this are never easy.

In addition, him being a shape shifting wolf thing. (I refuse to call them werewolves because I'm almost one hundred percent sure they're not). They, have this thing called imprinting where they just connect with someone and that's their mate. He hadn't imprinted on me so if I did like him as more than a friend what if we had fallen in love and I don't know gotten married, and then, bam he imprints and screws me over just like Edward did, and just like Sam did to his girlfriend Leah (for her cousin), leaving a bitter taste in the poor girls mouth.

I shake my head clear one last time and wipe my eyes on the sleeve of my jacket as I felt tears begin to stir, before looking back into the ocean with a small smile slowly tugging at my lips as a girl I'll never get to kiss screams my name as I lean forward and leap before I loose my nerve.

It's exhilarating to feel the wind blast by and sooth the skin as the water shot towards me faster and faster. The waves looked larger and larger. I hadn't realised the water was so choppy, or cold as my feet broke the surface and I was sucked under the waves holding my breath I struggled to break the surface and take a deep breath.

Something startled me as I struggled and tried to swim to shore, Alice's voice egging me on. It was a glint of red… red hair? Oh crap I'm so dead either way I don't think I'll live for too much longer. However, a moment later the red disappeared and I started sinking out of breath. I just drifted down, my eyes slowly closing when I suddenly got my second wind, (under the cold black unforgiving waters?).

I felt something warm and soft touching my lips. My eyes fluttered open and widen buggy to see two large green eyes staring into mine. I pull back slightly in shock as two webbed hands grab my face and force my lips back to hers as she breaths for me once again.

The creature smiles at me as she pulled back slightly, a long glittery fish tail curves down where her legs should be. Scales, going up from her tail leaving smooth skin as they split covering her chest, with two large pink nipples. The sides of her head held a bumpy fin each (where her ears would be), and her hair was bright blue accentuating her beautiful features. Her skin looked to have a light grey colour to it and as she smiled I couldn't help but be dazzled by her perfect fanged smile.

Oh my god… gods, my first kiss with another girl is a freaking mermaid… err merperson? Feck it who cares, I've just been rescued by a mermaid… a real live freaking mermaid. Oh crap her lips are on mine again. 'Oh please Bella don't try to stick your tongue'. To late… my tongue slid passed her lips and found hers as I breathed the air she gave me. I was shock she hadn't pulled back but rather slid her hands down my sides and wrapped her arms around my waist holding me tighter, and kissing me in return.

I wrapped my arms carefully around her neck as we continued to make out. Oh god am I pathetic or what? Vampires, shape shifting dog… err wolf things, and now a mermaid, what next a werewolf? A dragon or dinosaur? Or perhaps a whole kingdom of fairies? This was just ridiculous. What am I a magnet for the supernatural? What next? Making first contact with aliens? Little green men?

I groaned as my eyes slowly flickered open and I sat up quickly breathing heavily I was soaking wet and sitting on a small docking pier for row boats or something in a small alcove near the ocean and confused. Did I pass out? I groan tiredly, I guess I imagined the whole damn thing. Yeah, like mermaids really exist. It's complicated enough with all the things that do exist that shouldn't.

Then I almost jumped off the pier and fell in as she was there, tail fully in the water, but her hands folded under her chin as she rest her elbows on the pier smiling at me in relief.

"Thank you…" I say shakily not sure what else I could say to my saviour and my first girl on girl kiss. Heck, I suppose it was technically my first real kiss. (Heck, Edward had never kissed me like that). "Huh? Why should I continue to just stare at you, that would be rude," I suddenly replied startled as she hadn't spoken. Her lips never moving but her beauty was radiated by a beautiful glow. The moon?

I turned to look and wish I hadn't. I quickly turn from a ruin world of red with a sickeningly beautiful moon so close I felt as if I could reach up and touch it, to the mermaid to see her staring at me in pity.

"W-what happened?" I asked her in panic, the world couldn't have ended so quickly could it. "Why… what happened to the world, my mum, dad…" I trailed off as she told me. I should say now that just knowing her words without her speaking telepathically or vocally is beyond odd, but she seems able to understand my words or maybe she just knows in reverse or something.

"F-Fade?" I asked in horror as she tried to explain what she knows of the World of Fade. She can see it but it doesn't exist under water so she doesn't have to let it concern her. She could tell the moment that her lips touched mine (I blushed madly here) that I would be able to see it now. Then I could no longer be considered fully human anymore.

I couldn't help but sigh tiredly as I swung my legs over the dock to sit next to my new friend, and she moved to hug me between my jean covered legs, (on retrospect not smart trying to swim wearing denim).

My mermaid friend soon told me she had to leave and go home or her parents would worry, plus something about her sisters being really angry for having to continue keeping the Drainer busy and told me if I want to hang that all I need to do is go to one of the local beaches or docks and call out.

She jumped up from the water into my arms and I was immensely surprised I could hold her as we had a farewell kiss before she dropped back in waved and dived away. I realise here and now, she'll be a great friend.

I was about to stand when I finally realised what she meant by Drainer… vampire. I had really been so close to Victoria and merpeople saved me. I guess even though vampires don't need to breath even they can't fight a mermaid in their domain no matter how strong the vampires think they are.

I finally pull my self to my feet and grimace at the world I see over lapping the Earth. It made me sick to know that hell is so close to Earth. That people are that evil. I sigh for a moment as I'm not sure what to do when I spot my hands, they were glowing with a marred of colours glaring off the surface like a rainbow in oil. I didn't what to think about it much but my friend Reign had told me that I shine like the saints. I guess she was being literal.

My clothes were hanging off me and still soaking when I began walking, hoping to get home before someone sends out a search and rescue party (if they already haven't), but damn I whine as I look up to the cliff I dived from, and realise how far my blasted truck is, and grumbled when I felt a pull.

Suddenly to my shock I was about fifty feet closer. It felt like I moved but yet I was pulled at the same time… well Reign did say I have special powers but how I'm supposed to used them I want to do that err, flitter thing again… I paused in my monologue as some hideous rotten looking creature slivers across my path grunting and smelling worse than if someone leaves a fish out in the heat.

I took one step back before I somehow flitter around the creature. I give it one last glance of disgust as it stares at me with gross puss black eyeballs on stems.

I was gone the next second with the realisation that vampires are not the fastest creatures around… I am. I let a grin spread to my lips as I finally flitter jumping up the cliff, (look at me Edward, freaking graceful, but I bet that's to do with all of my senses seeming sharper and the fact my new found super hearing is pretty cool). I jumped from the top edge doing a little flitter flip before landing on the edge and looking back over to the sea… my new friend's home, a grin splitting my face in two.

I was still a distance from my truck as I didn't jump this near to the breach and parked my truck further down. I was about to flitter the rest of the way when I heard a horrified scream… the scream of a girl. Though the voice sounds quite small I don't care to think much on it. If I have the power to save someone then I shall.

I was gone… just a shadowy blur, and stopped in a clearing shocked. This is not freaking happening to me. In the clearing almost with her back to a huge tree… well mega huge to her is… a fairy with dark tan skin and dark grey/black hair with really dark blue eyes almost black with tears pouring out of them in her horror. Her wings remind me of dragon's wings, with dark blue and grey/silver pasterns, though one seems to be busted.

However, what I found disturbing is the poor things little leaf dress was torn off to her side as she tried to cover her modesty with terror in her sweet little eyes. If this wasn't such a horrid situation I would have probably checked her out, pixy or not she's cute.

Unfortunately my eyes moved from the quivering girl if I were to guess I would say she's only fifteen years old (and only about nine, and a bit inches tall). My eyes narrowed in anger as I turned to the foot tall blue skinned thing. It was naked with a hunch back and a face with huge puss green, grey, and black warts and mismatched teeth as well as one eye higher than the other, and filthy brown fur on the back of his hands, and the smallest stiff penis I could ever imagine. It was just… if I didn't have my new better than thou eye sight I might have not noticed it straight away.

I hadn't realised it at the time but my fingers had elongated slightly and my fingernails grew out very sharp, practically claws and I now had fangs and slanted pupils full of animalistic furry, and my hair thickened, wilder, like fur.

The little blue thing's pecker lost its erection as I growled in furry. The moment I stepped a little closer it lost bladder control, and one second later I flittered and my claws had sliced the thing in two, blood splattering the ground as both pieces of this attempted rapist hit the ground.

I sighed and relaxed as I took a deep calming breath and turned to the fairy admiring my dangerous claws in awe as they retracted, (I may have to find Edward just to cut him up a little and ask him who he was calling a weak little human incapable of taking care of herself).

I then looked at the fairy girl to see her looking even more frightened than before no longer attempting to hide her modesty as she was pushing her little bare back up against the tree begging me not to eat her.

"Uh… why would I eat you?" I asked as I gently smiled and dropped to my knees to better speak with her. "I came because I heard your cry of help silly. If you want my trucks not too far from here. I'm sure I can get you something to wear until we get to my house. I think I have some Barbie clothes in my room somewhere that will no doubt fit you," I offered her a smile.

The little fairy nervously wiped her eyes on her arm and looked up at me uncertainly. "Y, you're really n-not going to hurt me?" she asked hopefully with some sniffles.

"Of course not… you just saw what I did. I wouldn't have to be nice to you at all now would I. Plus you're injured sweetie we'll have to see about how best to help your wing heal."

"I'm nearly fifteen ya know!" she suddenly grumbled under her breath about my tone. I just smiled and before she could protest I scooped her up into my hands, her flesh softer than any humans that's for sure. "Hey you're touching me," she complained in embarrassment.

I just rolled my eyes. "Your wings damaged and you're about nine inches tall. It will take ages for you to walk to my truck."

She pouted for a moment before nodding. "Sorry… and thanks for rescuing me and helping."

"That's okay," I replied and she squeaked in shock as I flittered and a few moments later we were next to my rusty old truck.

"Whoa…" the fairy says dizzily before smiling widely. "That was fun," she commented.

I couldn't help but laugh, (partially at the freakishness of my day). "Yeah," I agreed as I opened the passenger side of my truck and placed her on the seat where I spotted her blushing. "By the way, I'm Bella," I told her my name so we hopefully don't have an uncomfortable silence.

"It's a pleasure," the fairy replied from her embarrassed sitting position. "I'm Eva… umm… I'm kind of cold do you have something I can use as a blanket?"

I just smiled as I opened the glove compartment and pulled out a clean cotton hanky. "Here," I said as I carefully wrap it around her and she snuggles up in it with an appreciative smile.

I grab my bad from under the seat and lay a spare set of clothes out for myself. I was tempted to ask Eva to turn around but figured between us she has lost all modesty and I might upset her if I asked her to look away. Plus we're both girls so everything's fine.

Anyway, I cheat as I flitter out of my clothes but stop short of dressing in my new set as I look at my now lightly toned body in shock. I completely ignore my second new friend of the day as she giggles before starting and flittering into my clothes. I wonder whether Alice can get dressed as fast as me.

I smile at Eva as she returned my smile cheeks tinted as I packed my bag with my wet clothes and dumped it under the seat before closing the door, flittering to the drivers side hoping in, starting the truck up and pulling out of my spot.

"This thing doesn't go very fast does it?" Eva complained. "Why bother when you can move as fast as you can?"

I catch myself sighing, but now I seem to have lost my clumsiness and gained so much speed I couldn't help but feel frustrated with my trucks lack of power too. Its no wonder the Cullen's were always dissing my truck.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ _please __feel__ free __to__ read__ my __other __versions._

_**Harry**__** Potter**__** version:**_ _The__ World__ that__ Fades __into__ the__ Darkness_

_**Naruto**__** version:**_ _The__ World __into__ the__ Darkness__ that__ Fades_


End file.
